


We start the fire, and we burn it up

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (obliquely), Cunnilingus, Fingering, Kobolds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Overstimulation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Sassraa is still so hot, even after they wake up. There must be some way Cel can help.
Relationships: Sassraa/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020





	We start the fire, and we burn it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> Cel uses they/them pronouns, Sassraa uses she/they pronouns. Terminology used for Sassraa is vent and clits.
> 
> (Title from Burn by Ellie Goulding)

“Cel…”

Their little claws catch in Cel’s coat as they move together following Sohra, ducking into a building that Cel doesn’t bother stopping to take stock of. Their attention is stolen instead by Sassraa, her eyes bright and alive, their body squirming a little in Cel’s arms. Something’s not right, but they sense they should wait to figure that out until they’re somewhere private.

“Uh. Sassraa?” They murmur, watching the way the kobold inhales sharply, tail thwapping against Cel’s stomach. “Did you want to… go with the others? I mean. It seems only right that you’re all together tonight but I don’t want to—.”

“No.” Sassraa says, very quiet and very firm. “With you.”

Cel swallows, nodding and carrying on to the room that Sohra offers.

They cross to the bed and put Sassraa down on it, moving back to shut the door despite the sad little noise that the kobold emits as they move away.

“What is it, Sassraa? What’s wrong? You’ve been quiet and honestly that’s starting to worry me—.”

“Hot.” She interrupts, whining as she pulls at her coat with frantic hands. “Heat. Cel. So hot.”

Cel can feel the heat coming off of them even from halfway across the room. It feels feverish almost, sickly and thick and not at all like it was in the ritual space. It’s not dissimilar to… no.

_No._

That… that would be so unlikely as to be ridiculous.

They move back to the bed, helping Sassraa pull the coat off and then watching in mute confusion as Sassraa continues to pull at her undershirt, their claws catching uselessly at the material. They get it tugged halfway up their chest and then fix Cel with a look so desperately heated that Cel feels their breath catch.

Not so unlikely, then.

“Help.”

It’s not a request.

Cel reaches out, placing their hand on the exposed scales of Sassraa’s belly and gritting their teeth hard when Sassraa chitters out a breathless sound of pleasure. Cel spreads their fingers without thinking and has to swallow around a groan at the sight of it.

With their fingers all together they took up the majority of the expanse of Sassraa’s torso. Spread, they spill over the sides, their thumb and pinky finger curling possessively around Sassraa’s waist.

“Cel.” Sassraa says, eyes wide and golden. Slowly, they let their legs fall apart and Cel inhales sharply through their nose. “Please.”

“Are you _sure_ Sassraa, I mean this seems like it might be a side effect of the resurrection perhaps I should go get…”

They know it’s not the case. Sassraa might be affected by whatever’s going on but she’s not out of her mind with it. Her eyes are clear, her breathing steady. Her heartbeat pulses beneath the pad of Cel’s pointer finger steady and deep but not racing. Engaged. Ready.

Hot.

 _Heated_.

Cel swallows.

“What do you need?”

Sassraa rolls their eyes, pulling at their shirt again. “ _You._ ”

Okay. Okay. That they can do.

It’s quick work to rid Sassraa of their trousers, her shirt landing somewhere on the other side of the bed that would be large for Cel, but is comically so for Sassraa’s little kobold body. Cel reluctantly moves their hand from Sassraa’s belly and circles each of their thighs, guiding her into parting them.

Cel stares in naked interest at the way Sassraa’s vent is already slightly open and slides their hands up the smooth insides of Sassraa’s thighs to dip the tip of one thumb inside.

Sassraa shivers, their tail whipping on the bed and then moving up to encircle Cel’s wrist. They’re so _hot_ inside, so inviting that Cel instinctively twists their hand to dip their thumb deeper, feeling the ridge of Sassraa’s clits against their skin.

“Cel.” Sassraa whines, shifting anxiously against the bed. “Quick. I need—.”

Cel twists their thumb deeper, reaching their other hand up to cup the side of Sassraa’s face, smiling softly when they turn into it, nuzzling against their palm. “I’ve got you Sassraa. I’m here.”

Sassraa’s back arches, Cel finding themselves enraptured by the play of light over their scales, the way they shift and move back into the lightly thrusting press of Cel’s thumb. They move their hand down to press over Sassraa’s sternum and hold her in place as they curl their thumb and watch Sassraa shudder, gasping, their mouth open to show off all of their lovely teeth.

Sassraa pulses around them, giving little churrs and huffs in their release that make the hairs on the back of Cel’s neck stand on end. They pause, fearful of too much, too soon, but Sassraa’s tail holds them tighter, forcing their hand to stay in place. The sickly heavy smell of heat hasn’t left Cel’s nose yet, and Sassraa is still anxiously writhing, ears flicking, tongue passing over their teeth.

“More.”

Cel curves their fingers up from Sassraa’s chest, up to tease the base of one of her horns with a fingertip as they change their approach. With a smile, they slip two fingers into Sassraa’s vent and around her clits, teasing them with small little circles that draw Sassraa’s hips into a beautiful circling motion. Cel can’t go deep, their fingers too long, so they focus on quick pleasure, crooking and teasing out another orgasm that makes Sassraa pant and writhe, trying to move into and away from the stimulation all at once.

“How are you doing Sassraa buddy?” Cel asks around a slightly wild smile, shifting so that they’re kneeling on the floor and leaning their elbows on the edge of the mattress.

Sassraa shoots them a look so unimpressed that it only makes their smile wider. “I need more.”

“I can do more.” Cel grins, setting their hands on Sassraa’s hips. There’s so little of the kobold that their fingers overlap as they tug Sassraa towards the edge of the bed. “I want to… I mean that is to say could I—?”

“Yes. Anything.” Sassraa sighs, hips moving in an anxious, hinting rhythm. “Still so _hot_ Cel.”

Sassraa sighs, going all melty and pliant once Cel gets their mouth on their vent. It’s a curious texture, the feel of scales under their mouth as they dive their tongue in, searching for the ridges that they’ve already touched with fingers that still tingle with the remembered feel of it.

Cel works Sassraa through another two orgasms before the syrupy smell of heat begins to lessen in the air. Sassraa must be painfully overstimulated by now but she still moves into Cel’s mouth with eager little rocks. Cel hums, sliding their arms up from Sassraa’s hips to cradle their head, teasing each of their horns with quick little touches.

“ _Cel_ …” Sassraa breathes.

“That’s it, Sassraa. Come on.” Cel mutters into her vent, feeling it tense and flutter and pull at their lips, their tongue. “You’re doing so well. We’re going to make sure you feel so good.”

Sassraa makes a noise that might be a laugh. “I _do_ Cel.”

The feel of them pulsing around Cel’s tongue is a sheer delight. They shake so nicely in Cel’s embrace, one hand in the sheets and the other flexing anxiously over their belly. Cel reaches and guides it to their hair instead, turning their face back into Sassraa’s vent and sighing to themself at the scratch of claws over their scalp.

It’s deliciously easy to get lost in this, to feel Sassraa slowly curl up and around their face as she verbalises her satisfaction. They rest their forehead against Sassraa’s stomach and slip one hand around to cradle their back and one down to slip a finger in beside their tongue, then a second when it makes Sassraa clutch them even tighter.

Sassraa moves so beautifully beneath them, so responsive, so assured, so _alive_. Cel gasps, squeezing their legs together against the pressure that’s building there. This isn’t about them, not right now. Maybe not ever and that’s okay too. They’ve got time together to figure that out.

By the time Sassraa sags back against the bed, boneless and sated, Cel’s jaw aches and their fingers are cramping but their mind is clearer than it has been since the crash.

“Sassraa… how do you feel now? Any better?”

Sassraa purrs softly and Cel feels it through their chin, resting as it is on her belly. They open their mouth and then close it again, smiling, claws scratching at Cel’s scalp.

“Hm.” Cel grins, uncommonly pleased. “Think I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
